memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Kjp993
Sao Paulo dedication plaque image Hi kjp993. I noticed you uploaded an image of the USS Sao Paulo s dedication plaque. Was this from the episode or is it a production photograph? I just don't recall seeing it in that much detail in the episode. Thanks. --| TrekFan Open a channel 17:50, April 8, 2014 (UTC) :Your diligence and interest is noted. The image is a screen capture from the episode used under Fair-Use Policy. --| Kjp993 (talk) 18:22, April 8, 2014 (UTC) ::Please check to see if an image you are uploading already exists, as was the case here. Also, screencaps should be JPGs, not PNGs, and images require categories. - 23:23, April 8, 2014 (UTC) ::Thanks for the fast response with the PNG image. :) - 00:09, April 9, 2014 (UTC) :::I appreciate you bringing this issue to my attention, I learn how to better my edits from experienced contributors such as yourself. Thanks. --| Kjp993 (talk) 00:20, April 9, 2014 (UTC) That's great! Thanks, kjp. --| TrekFan Open a channel 18:21, April 10, 2014 (UTC) ::A few other things worth noting: ::Please don't add pixel sizes to any images except for the 150px size used on list pages, such as Unnamed Takayama type shuttlecraft. Image default sizes can, or at least could, be set by users, so it's best to leave it to them to decided what size they want it to be. ::Human is capitalized on MA, just like Vulcan and Klingon. ::Categories used for images will almost always start with "Memory Alpha images" with the subject in parentheses. ::It is strongly recommended that you use the source option for editing, as the visual editor tends to introduce errors. There is also an option in your preferences to disable the category module in source editing, which lets you see the wiki text for categories in the edit window instead of off to the side, making it much easier to copy and paste categories when uploading similar images. ::Also, since it was seen on screen, a page for sporks can be created, since they are both forks and spoons. :) - 04:18, April 11, 2014 (UTC) :I did not intentionally re-size the images, it seems I will have to be careful with the Visual Editor in the future. I have made the suggested changes to my preferences, should help avoid the category issues and the use of the Visual Editor. :In terms of the spork article, I do not recall there being a reference to a 'spork' in universe. We know it as a spork, but I don't think any character explicitly referred to it as such. Unless another contributor can add a citation, the article would likely be added to the 'Needs Citation' category. I'm also hesitant about adding a page for spork as I do not have enough content to meet the guideline 'two sentences'.-| Kjp993 (talk) 16:52, April 12, 2014 (UTC) ::Things seen are valid in-universe resources, and generally we can use the real world to name unnamed things so long as they are used in the same context as the real world version. Since it was used as a utensil for eating food, common sense says it's just a spork. Also, pages should define what the subject is, and then mention the reference, so all pages about things seen or heard in Star Trek can, and should, have a minimum of two sentences just doing that. - 17:17, April 13, 2014 (UTC) Images and episode categories Please note that images are automatically categorised based on the episode citation provided - the category should not be added manually. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 17:21, May 18, 2014 (UTC) : It appears some of the images already have an episode citation, and according to the info you provided the category edits are redundant. I'll keep this in mind, thanks. Kjp993 (talk) 17:30, May 18, 2014 (UTC) Bot typo cleanup It looks suspiciously like you've run a bot typo cleanup task on MA recently... If this is the case, please do not do this. This a) spams the recent changes, and b) ends up making some errors along the way. For example, some of the "typos" you have fixed are actually now incorrect ("23rd century" -> "23rd-century" for example). -- sulfur (talk) 19:21, August 9, 2017 (UTC)